Terceira parte, Dormindo no barco
by NaruNaru
Summary: Finalmente eles chegaram no barco, finalmente o primeiro pirata, finalmente ira aparece o Cap! Finalmente...finalmente... Azul: CHEGA! Tá tá, essa é a terceira parte, antes leia o parte um e dois, apesar da parte um ser chaaata... Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Dormindo no Barco

Como havia dito

quarta-feira eu aqui mais um cap

**Azul: Ela não colocou terça só por pregiça**

Fazer o que?

Ela é mais forte que mim,

pelo menos eu tento

**Azul: Mentira**

Tá taá

Ah é, pra entender esse capitulo...

essa fic,

eu aconselho a ler a parte 1 e 2,

elas estão no meu perfil

Ah tambem, isso é yaoi, sasunaru

**Cap 1 Terceira Parte**

Todos já haviam chegado ao navio, que por sinal era bem maior que os normais, no começo da noite

Naruto olha para os mastros e nota algo

Naru: Esse navio não tem bandeira?

Hio: Nós sainos de nossa vila com ela mas a tiramos no caminho

Sasu: Para tentar empedir piratas de atacar

Hio: Sim

Naru: E isso da certo?

Hio: Bem, por quanto sim...

Eles embarcam no navio e Hio vai em direção a cabine

Hio: Nós temos dois quartos pra vocês, podem se dividir como quiserem, agora venhom comigo

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi, Naruto e os tres S's estavam reunidos em um dos quartos dados a eles

Ita: Eu irei ficar no quarto ao lado com o Sasuke enquanto Sai, Sakura e Naruto ficam nesse. Algum problema com a divisão?

Sasu e Sai: Não tem problema

Naruto havia ficado um pouco triste de não ficar no mesmo quarto que Sasuke, mais não reclamou

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi e Sasuke sairam do quarto

Sasu: Ita-ni**(A sasu deu um apelido pro itachi tambem)**, como andam as coisas com o Tobi?

Itachi se vira pra outro lado pra não mostros que estava um pouco vermelho

Ita: Vão bem, apesar de não te enteresar, e você com o Naruto?

Sasu: Eu pedi ele em casamento, e bem... ele aceitou

Sasuke fica mechendo com sua aliança

Ita: Isso é bom, parabens

Itachi começa a andar em direça oposta a Sasuke

Sasu: Onde você vai?

Ita: Falar com o capitão Hio, é melhor você ir dormir

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro do outro quarto Salura e Sai estavam deitados, aparentimente dormindo, enquanto Naruto estava escostado na parede(sentado) mechendo no anel que sasuke havia lhe dado

Sakura se lenvanto e se senta perto de Naruto

Saku: Você não consegui dormir?

Naru: Não

Sai: Eu fiquei curioso com uma coisa

Sai se senta

Saku: Você tambem tava acordado?

Sai: Tava

Naru: Ficou curioso com o que Sai?

Sai: Esse anel no seu dedo, é o que eu estou persando?

Naru: Provavelmente...

Naruto olha em direção ao anel e fala um pouco envergonhado

Naru: é uma aliança

Sakura fica espantada e Sai fica do mesmo jeito

Saku: E foi o Sasuke-kun que te deu?

Naru: E quem mais seria?

Saku: Não sabia que a coisa era tão seria

Naru: Hum?

Saku: Você já fez... você sabe, aquilo como Sasuke

Naru: Sakura-chan não fala isso

Sai: Acho que já

Saku: Tambem acho

Naru: òOó

Sakura cutuca Naruto

Saku: Então você não consegue durmir porque não esta com o Sasuke, né?

Naru: é que eu já acustumei a durmir com ele

Sakura fica vermelho ao pensar coisa nada descentes, ela chega mais perto de Naruto

Saku: Como que ele é?

Naru: Como assim?

Saku: Na cama

Naru: Sakura!

Saku:Me diz

Naru: ...

Saku: Vai

Naru: ...

Saku: ...

Naru: Ele é um pervetido

Saku: Sabia, ele passou muito tempo como Kakashi-sensei e depois ainda foi com o Orochimaru, aquele cara era muito estranho

Naru: Não me lembra isso Saskura-chanÇ.Ç

Saku: ó.O, desculpe Naruto, foi sem querer

Os tres escutam batidas leves na porta

Sasu: Naru-chan, você ta acordado?

Sakura abre a porta e ve Sasuke um pouco vermelho

Sasu: Você estavam acordados?

Saku: Estavamos, Sai, eu lembrei de uma coisa, vem comigo?

Sai: Por que?

Sakura: Vem Comigo!

Sai: Tá 0.0

Sakura sai com Sai deixando Naruto e Sasuke sozinhos no quarto

--------------------------------------------------------

Já umpouco longe do quarto

Sai: Acho que o Sasuke-kun tambem não conseguiu dormir né?

Saku: ¬ ¬, o que será que eles estão fazendo agora?

Sai: Acho que é você que passou muito tempo com o Kakashi

---------------------------------------------------------

Naru: Você pode até ser forte, mais agora esta parecendo uma garotinha

Sasu: Fica quieto Naruto...

Sasuke senta ao lado de Naruto e encosta a cabeça no ombro dele

Sasu: Eu só não consiguo durmir sem meu Naru-chan

Naru: Então dorme aqui comigo

Sasu: E a Sakura e o Sai?

Naru: Eles não vão se importar

Naruto deita em cima de Sasuke

Naru: E então, vai dormir comigo **[naru: Com ele, dormi comigo, comigo ç ç**

Sasu: Tá certo

Sasuke é Naruto se deitam na(mesma) cama

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura e Sai estavam em frente a porta

Saku: Será que a jente pode entrar?

Sai encosta o ouvido na porta

Sai: Tá quieto

Sai abre a porta devagar e depois os dois entram, Sasuke e Naruto estavam dormindo juntos

Sakura cochicha no ouvido de Sai

Saku: Você acha que eles...

Sai: Não precisa continuar, acho que você ta pior que o Kakashi

---------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

acho que eu vou por domingo ou segunda-feira

Minha Sakura é pervetida,

se eu foce fazer a personalidade que ela tem no anime eu matava ela

hehe

**Reviews:**

**Fafi Raposinha:**

Ameba-chan...

não, prefiro Fafi-chan ok?

Você ficou feliz por eu ter posto o cap antes?

Eu fique feliz de ver essa review enorme na minha caixa postal...

e realmente, essa menina é lindamente retardade,

o retardada é brincadeira,

como assim deu uma gelada por qualsa da hana?

Quando você voltar me avisa viu

**mfm2885:**

Que bom que esclareci a duvida,

Os priratas, bem eles...

hum?

Você vai ter de esperar mais até segunda-feira,

no proximo cap aparece o primeiro pirata ok?

Mais cap e até logo

continui lendo

**Nao-chan n.n:**

Quanto tempo,

como foi de viagem?

O primeiro pirata aparece no proximo cap,

Azul: Finalmente!

Awe!A hana vai junto sim,

mas ela quase não aparece

eu vou postor dependendo do meu humor...

mas não vou demorar tanto não,

o proximo cap sai na segunda

E quanto custa a trufa eu quero uma

xau xau mina-san,

ate mais


	2. Shiba o Verde e Miru

Fafi-chan você já voltou?

**Azul: Deixa ela em paz**

Mas...

Tudo bem, quando voltar me avisa

**Azul: Melhoras**

Fic Yaoi

Sasu Naru

Piratas, que por enquanto não apareceram

e uma personalidade chata falando no meio da historia

**Azul: Essa é Você**

¬ ¬' Tambem...

EU QUERO UM BETA... ONEGAI!!!

**Cap 2**

Antes do amanhecer os ninjas e os marinheiros acordaram com o balanço do barco causada por ondas nervosas**[Azul: Que frase estranha**

Os quatro ninjas coreram para o convez(eu achava que a parte de cima chamava proa... -.-') e encontraram Itachi que já estava lá

Saku: O que aconteceu?

Ita: Sasuke, olhe pro horizonte, o que você ve?

Sasu: Tem um navio de velas negras

Naru Piratas?

Saku: Mais já?

Sasu: Mas ele não esta vindo pra ca, parece que esta parado

Sai: A agua está ficando mais agitada

Saku: Tem uma onda vindo do outro lado

Sasu: Se segurem em alguma coisa

Uma onda gigante cobre parte do navio e depois passa

Ita: Então... bem?

Sai e Sakura afirmam que sim mas Sasuke olha para os lados procurando algo

Sasu: Onde esta o Naruto?

Sasuke vê a bandana de Naruto no chão do barco

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estava afundando no mar quando sente algo o puxar

Naruto abre os olhos e vê um cara grande de olhos verdes e cabelo preto comprido

Cara(de olhos verde): Você ta bem moça?

Naru: .. moça?

Naruto fala isso baixinho

Cara: Moça loura, num sabe falar não?

O homem xuaqüalha(não faço a menor ideia de como escreve isso) Naruto e depois para

Naru: To enjoado... eu não sou mulher

Cara: Não?

Cara2: Shilba, quem é esse aí?

Cara(agora Shilba): É a moça que tava no mar Miru

Miru tambem era alto com cabelo azul comprido e preso em uma trança

Ele(Miru) Vai atéNaruto e põe a mão em seu queixo

Miru(antigo cara2): É bem bonita, você não quer casar comigo?

Naru: ¬ ¬, eu já sou comprometido

O de olhos verdes, Shilba, vai para um cantinho e começa a fazer circilos com os dedos e a imanar um aura deprecisa roxa**[Azul: Quem inventou isso?[naru: Sei lá**

Shilba: A moça loira não gosta da gente Miru Ç.Ç

Miru: Não se preoculpe Shilba

Naru: Eu sou Homem!! Meu nome é Naruto não moça loira! E quem são você? Onde eu to?

Miru: Aquele alí é o Shilba, eu sou Miru e você esta em um navio pirata

Naru: Então você é um pirata?

Miru: Não

Naru: Então tá... PERAÍ, se você não é um pirata então por que esta em um navio pirata

Shilba: Moça, você é muito bobinha

Naru: Eu já disse que não sou mulher

Miru: Vem comigo moça

Naru: Ele não me escutou ¬ ¬

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke estava segurando a bandana de Naruto

Ita: Provavelmente Naruto foi levado até aqule navio

Saku: Por que?

Ita: Aquela ondo era um jutsu

Sasuke coloca a bandana de Naruto amarrando-a em seu pescoço

Sasu: Eu vou buscar o Naru-chan

Ita: Espere, o vento esta levando o navio naquela direção, tenha um pouco de paciencia, eu vou falar com o capitão Hio

--------------------------------------------------------------

Naru: Eu não acredito que eles me vestiram assim -.-"

Naruto estava com um vestido vermelho e rodado com mangás curtas, usava luvas e sapatinhos brancos e na cabeça um grande laço vermelho de lado.

Naruto se olha no espelho

Naru: Esse vestido me deixa gordo ."

Toc Toc**[naru: da pra notar que é alguem batendo na porta né?**

Shilba: Naru-chan, o capitão acordou e quer te ver

Naru: Tá tá, mas para de me chamar de Naru-chan

"Só o Sasuke pode me chamar assim"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

O proximo cap eu só vou colocar quando reveber três reviews

hehehe

Reviews

**LahKage:**

Primeira vez que comenta e já pede um lemon?

Ta certo ta certo,

não sei se vai ter um lemon ou só um quase lemon

eu fico meio envergonhada de escrever esse tipo de coisa

ok,

continui lendo

**mfm2885**

Finalmente os meus queridos piratas,

Shilba e Miru são os dois primeiras a aparecerem na historia

Miru: É uma honra aparecer antes do capitão

E no proximo capitulo aparece o Capitão Yon

------------------------------------------------------

Capitão Yon

É o raio dourado mais não é

É di konoha mais nunca passou lá

Azul: Se ta louca?

Não

vou falar um pouquinho pro pessoal que ta lendo

O capitão dos piratas...

bem...

eu queria colocar o Yondaime mais achei melhor não

então ele é igual ao Yondaime em aparencia

apesar de que eu não sei a personalidade do yondaime

de qualquer jeito

é o Yondaime mais não é

Ja nee


	3. Falta Paciencia

Realmente eu pesso desculpa pelo meu portugues errado,

a cada vez que eu leio eu acho coisa errada

mas...

**Azul: mesmo vendo você não conserta**

Ta ta...

isso tambem é verdade...

Fic Yaoi

**Azul: Obviamente né**

**Cap 3**

Eu(esse é o nome do personagem): Capitão, ela concordou em vir

Cap: Como ele é?

Eu: Loira, cabelo curto e olhos azuis

Toc Toc(já sabem que isso é alguem batendo na porta)

Cap: É ele, abram a porta

Naruto entra meio atorduado no salão que era bem grande

Naru: (Isso é ele pensando)"Tem certeza que isso é um navio?"

Cap: Oh linda moça de cabelos dourados, qual seu nome?

Naru: "Com certeza eles são todos loucos"

Meu nome é Naru... to, meu nome é Naru

"Eu to vestido de mulher mesmo"

Cap: Naru, que lindo nome! **[naru: Muito obrigado**

Um homem bem parecido com naruto, que estava sentado no meio do salão, se levando e vai até Naruto

Eu: Cap, ela parece sua irmã

Cap: Naru. Luna, Naru, Luna(Luna é o nome da irmão do Cap, oka?), maninha é você Ç Ç?

O capitão abraça Naruto(leese esmaga seus ossos)

Naru: Es- espera um pouco, eu não sou sua irmã

Cap: Então casa comigo

Naru: Eu não posso

"Ele é o segundo a pedir só hoje"

Cap: Por que não? Porque... PORQUE!!!??

nARU: eu.. eu Ç.Ç e- eu quero meu Sasu-chan!!

Naruto senta no chão chorando

Cap: E-espera um pouco, o que foi?

Shilba entra no salão

Shibal: O outro navio está se aproximando

O cap olha para Naruto e se agacha

Cap: O Sasu tá no outro navio?

Naru: Tá

O capitão se levanta e estende a mão para Naruto que tambem se levanta

Cap: Então eu vou te colocar naquele navio

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke já havia perdido a paciencia e pulado na agua

Saku: Sasuke-kun, espere um pouco!

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke entra descretamente no navio, mas acaba dando de frente com Miru

Miru: Ei, espera um pouco

Sasuke não escuta e o ataca, mas Shilba o derruba por tras e o prende com uma especie de corrente de chakra (meus piratas são poderosos viu)

Shilba: Você esta bem Miru?

Miru: Naru-chan ainda está com o Cap?

Shilba: Tá, agora ele resolveu que vai ajudar o Naru-chan o achar um tal de Sasu

Sasu: Naru-chan? Onde ele está?

Shilba: Quem?

Sasu: O Naru-chan!

Shilba: Ele tá lá em cima com o Cap

Miru: Quem é você?

Sasu: Meu nome é Sasuke

Shilba: É ele que o Naru-chan quer encontrar?

Miru: Acho que sim

Sasu: Meu leva até ele!

Shilba: Ta ta, não estressa, vem comigo

-------------------------------------

Naruto estava sentado na cadeira do capitão

Naru: Sasu Ç.Ç chan

Cap: Calma Naru-chan, daqui a pouco você ve ele

Naru: Snif

-----------------------------------------

Continua

**Obs:. **

Eu não sei se o Naruto ta encenando ou se virou emo

Azul: Mas foi você que escreveu

Poizé

Azul: Ele pegou a doença do Sasuke?

Deve ser,

eles tão muito tempo junto

**Reviews:**

**mfm2885**:

Ta ai como vão tirar o Naru do navio,

o sasu veio buscar ele,

mais ele volta pro navio rapidinho

**LahKage**:

Tudo bem,

eu só tava enchendo,

contunui lendo(por favor!)

Spoiler da fic,

o Naruto vai trocar de vestido depois,

na verdade algumas vezes,

mais eu desenei ele com uma das roupas,

quando ela aparecer na fic eu vou colocar o imagem no meu deviant

------------------------------------------

Eu tinha pedido 3 reviwes, mais só ganhei 2

Snif,

ta bom

ok,

quero mais 2 pra por o proximo cap


	4. Bela adormecida

Mais Cap Yaoi oka?

**Cap4**

Sasuke e Shilba estavam em um carredor qualquer

Sasu: Você sabe aobde estamos?

Shilba: No navio, por que?

Sasu:uma veia na cabeça Sabe que parte do navio?

Shilba: Em um corredor, cada pergunta que você faz

Sasu: duas veias Eu devia ter vindo com você

Miru aparece vindo de outro corredor

Miru: Achei vocês!

Shilba: Miru! Você tinha se perdido?

Sasu: terceira veia Já chega, AONDE ESTÁ O NARUTO!!!

Miru: Ali dentro

Miru fala aponta para uma grande porta de madeira, bem ao lado deles, Sasuke abre a porta devagar e dá de cara com uma cama e cama estava um baruto adormecido

Cap chega de fininho e sussurra no ouvido de Sasuque

Cap: 'é a bela adormecida'

Sasuke vai em direção a cama e para ao lado dela

Shilba e Miru ficam do lado do Cap

Shilba: O que você fez com o Naru-chan?

Cap: Não fiz nada, ele dormiu sozinho...

EI, VOCÊ É O SASU-CHAN NÉ? ENTÃO BEIJA ELE LOGO

Sasu: Não se METE!!

Sasuke Dá um selinho em naruto, mas ele não acorda

Sasu: assim você já está pedindo demais

Sasuke senta encima de Naruto segura seu queixo e o beija.

Naruto abre os olhos um pouco mais logo os fecha novamente

Sasuke se afasta mas continua sentado encima dele

Sasu: Eu sei que você já acordou

Naruto abre os olhos e usa seus olhinhos de raposa

Naru: Eu quero outro beijo

Cap: Kaham, Kaham!

Naruto e Sasuke olham para o capitão que estava um pouco vermelhinho

Cap: Vocês esqueceram que estão na minha sala né?

Naru: Desculpe Capolhinhos de raposa, modo on

Cap: Que gracinha!

Naruto se levanta, ainda com um o vestido, mais sem as luvas e o sapatinho

Sasu: Naru-chan, por que você esta de vestido?

Naru: É sim, por que?O////o

Cap: Vocês são casados?

Sasu: Na verdade, oficialmente não

Cap: Beleza

Naru: O que foi?

Cap: Vocês não tem de voltar para o outo navio?

Sasu: A Sakura deve estar preocupada

Naru: Cap, você pode devolver minhas roupas?

Cap? Elas estão pra lavar

Naru: Pode me dar pelo menos uma roupa de homem¬ ¬"

Sasuke abraça Naruto por tras

Sasu: Fica assim, fica muito fofo

Sasuke fala isso no ouvido de naruto e ao terminar morde a orelha de Naruto que solta um gemido baixo

Cap: com o nariz sangrandoMOE!

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke e Naruto voltam para o navio e se encontram novamente com Sai e Sakura no conves

Sai: Você ta bonitinho de vestinho, Naruto

Naruto fica vermelhinho

Sasuke fica com ciumes e abraça Naruto de frente, fazendo com que Sai não pudesse o ver

Itachi chega

ta: Vocês estão bem?

Naruto quase sem ar se solta de Sasuke

Naru: Estamos bem

Ita: Então nós podemos ir embora

Naru: Ainda não

Ita: Por que?

Sasu: O Cap pediu para esperar

Saku: Quem é Cap?

Sasu: O capitão do outro navio

--------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Bem bem, quando sair não sei se é o proximo ou o depois do proximo capitulo eu vou colocar um desenho do Naruto com um vestido, que ainda vai aparecer, tanto no meu orkut como no meu deviant...

**Reviews**

**Hawkfield**:

O Hawk(vo te chamar assim, posso?), como assimo sasuke da uns fake's do mal?

Eu não acho o Naruto emo,

ta só um pouquinho, mas agora ta pior

Eu abilitei o Anonymous Review, eu nem sabia que tinha isso, estão deculpe os problemas,

valeu por avisar

Como é esse negocio de betar?

Eu te mando o cap da fic por email você le e me manda de volta?

Eu tava querendo um beta mais nem sei como é...

**LahKage**

Mais um cap aqui,

Hehe, a doença do Sasuke é contaguiosa,

apesar de que pra ficar com ele eu não iria me preocupar em virar emo não,

apesar de que eu sou meio ruim pra chorar...

Não vo parar de escrever não,

pelo menos até acabear todas as partes dessa fic né

**ATENÇÃO:**

Bem, alguem deve ter notar que as outras partes acabam no cap 4 né?

Mas esse não,

tambem assim não tem de trocar de pagina(ou quase)

Mais acho que aindo deve ter mais um ou duas partes no maximo,

quabtos cap, eu já não sei

**Eu pesso 3 reviews pra colocar o proximo cap,**

**se eu receber 4 eu posto um cap maior, e consequentemente o imagem do naruto de vestido,**

**então: **

**ONEGAI **

**REVIEWS **

**ONEGAI**


	5. Csr

FINALMENTE O CAP 5

E ADVINHA...

BETADO

Por **Hawkfield**

Muito obrigado mesmo

**Cap5**

Cap: Shiba, Miru, já está tudo pronto. Vão lá e chamem o Naru-chan e o Sasuke.

Shiba: Você está bravo com o Sasuke, não?

Miru: Ah, porque ele vai casar com o Naru-chan.

Cap: VÃO CHAMAR ELES LOGO! Antes que eu mude de idéia.

Sai: Eu não entendi muito bem, mas, pelo jeito, esses piratas são todos doidos.

Shiba e Miru sobem no navio.

Shiba: Naru-chan.

Naru: Shiba, o que o Cap quer?

Miru: Ele pediu pra chamar você e o Sasuke e, se quiserem, os seus amigos.

Sasu: Vamos?

Saku: Eu também vou, quero ver esses piratas.

Cap: O Shiba deve ter se perdido de novo.

Miru: Nós estamos aqui.

Junto com Miru e Shiba estavam Itachi, Sai, Sakura, o capitão Hio, Hana, Naruto e Sasuke.

Cap: Naru-chan! Você vem comigo!

Cap segura Naruto pelo pulso e praticamente sai correndo.

Miru: Sasuke, você vem comigo.

Sasu: Tá.

Saku: E a gente?

Shiba: Por enquanto, vocês vão ficar comigo.

Naruto e Cap estavam em um quarto com Naruto sentado em uma cama e Cap em pé.

Naru: Casar!?

Cap: Vocês não são noivos?

Naru: Somos, mas... eu tenho que falar com o Sasu-chan.

TOC TOC

Miru: Quem é?

Eu (lembram dele?): EU! O Sasuke aceitou?

Miru: Aceitou.

Eu: Certo, eu vou avisar o Cap.

Miru: Certo.

TOC TOC

Cap: Quem é?

Eu: Eu!

Cap: Eu? Entra logo!

Eu entra e fica parado perto da porta.

Eu: O Sasuke aceitou.

Cap: Viu só Naru, ele aceitou.

Naru: ...

Cap: Você vai?

Naru: vou!

"_Vou, euvou, comcerteza... seoSasukeaceitou..."_

Cap: O que foi Naru-chan? Você tá tremendo.

Naru: Eu tô com medo T.T

Cap: Naru-chan, não se preocupe.

Sasuke estava em pé em cima de um altar, montado as presas. Ele vestia um terno branco com detalhes (como a gravata e a barra da manga) em vermelho e também parecia bastante assustado.

Sakura e Sai estavam ao lado de Sasuke; Sakura com um vestido bege-claro curto e, o cabelo preso. Sai também usava um terno, só que preto. Cap em frente a Sasuke estava vestido de padre.

Itachi havia sido chamado por Eu e agora estava com Naruto.

Sai: Por que você está vestido assim?

Cap: Isso é um casamento e um casamento precisa de um padre.

Saku: Tudo bem com você, Sasuke-kun?

Sasu: Tudo bem.

Sai: E você tem certeza disso?

Sasu: Claro que sim, eu fiquei quase quatro anos sem vê-lo e quero ficar junto dele de agora em diante...

Ita: Vamos?

Naru: EU TÔ NERVOSO! E, POR QUE EU TENHO QUE USAR UM VESTIDO?

Ita: Isso tá mais pra um Kimono, mas você fica bem melhor do que o Sasuke.

Naru: ...

Ita: Você não vai?

Naru: ...

Ita: ...

Naru: Tá.

A porta abre e Naruto aparece junto com Itachi.

Naruto usava um vestido branco com alguns detalhes em vermelho (essa é a roupa que vai estar no meu orkut e no meu deviant), na verdade, era mais uma espécie de Kimono, com mangas compridas e um grande laço nas costas.

Sasuke: _"Onde eles arranjaram essas roupas?"_

Sakura: Ele tá tão bonitinho o///o, nem parece que é um garoto.

Naruto parou ao lado de Sasuke e o olhou de canto de olhos, ficando vermelho.

Cap: Você tá tão bonitinho com essa roupa.

Sasu: Pára com isso!

Cap: Tá certo... eu vou pular todo aquele papo de padre, já que eu não sou um padre.

Naruto pega na mão de Sasuke, fazendo-o notar que ele também estava nervoso.

Cap: Bem... Uchiha Sasuke, você aceita Uzumaki Naruto como seu marido?

Naruto aperta um pouco a mão de Sasuke.

Sasu: Não se preocupe, eu aceito!

Cap: Que bonitinho...

Sasu: ¬¬

Cap: Kahan, kahan, desculpe... Uzumaki Naruto, você aceita essa coisa do Sasuke...

Sasu: Hei!

Cap: ...como seu... esposo?

Naruto solta a mãe de Sasuke e fica mexendo nas mangas de seu kimono por um tempo.

Naru: Eu... aceito 'ttebayo!

Cap: Agora vocês podem se beijar.

Saku: E as alianças?

Cap: Eles já estão com elas.

Naru: Espera um pouco.

Naruto tira sua aliança e segura a mão esquerda de Sasuke que também tira a aliança.

Saku: _"O que eles estão fazendo?"_

Naruto coloca a aliança que estava com ele no dedo de Sasuke.

Naru: Você sabe que eu te amo muito não é? Eu passei quase quatro anos só te procurando... (1)

A esse ponto já escorriam lágrimas dos olhos de Naruto.

Naru: ... eu não quero nunca mais ficar tão longe de você Sasuke. (1²)

Sasuke dá um meio sorriso e coloca a aliança do dedo de Naruto, que com a manga do kimono tentava secar suas lágrimas que não paravam.

Sasu: Essa vai ser a prova de que eu não te deixo nunca mais, eu sinto muito pelo que eu te fiz por esses anos, eu, realmente, te amo.

Sasuke enxuga as lágrimas de Naruto e o beija suavemente.

Cap e Saku: MOE!!

Continua...

e (1²): Eu achei essa frase do Naruto tão lindinha, ela não tava na história original (a que eu tenho no papel), mas acho que eu estava inspirada.

**Para quem quizer ver a roupa que o Naruto ta usando ele esta no meu orkut e no meu denviant**

(Os dois tão no meu perfil, meu album não é bloquiado então não se preoculpe)

Proximo Cap provavelmente vai ter LEMON. Depende da minha coragem e do tamanha do cap tambem

Novamente valew **Hawkfield,**

assim fica bem melhor

**LahKage**:

E ai Lah-chan(eu não gosto de nomes longos daí eu encurto pra ficar no maximo duas silabas, você se importa?)

O Naru de vestido é muito fofo,

pelo menos eu acho,

da uma olhada no meu orkut(ou no deviant)

e fala o que acho do meu desenho

**Inu:**

Huhu, primera review anonima que eu recebo

Azul: Tambem se nem sabia que tinha de ativar...

Hehe, mero detalhe,

você tambem não sabia

Azul: I daí, a fic é sua, não me intereça

¬ ¬'

Inu, o Naru de vestido ta no meu orkut e no denviant, da uma olhada oka?

**Fafi Raposinha**:

FAFI-CHAN!abraça

Ta tudo bem, tudo okay?

Naru é MOÇA DE VESTIDO HUHUU,

Pra mim não é só uma garrafa de run, eu pego 7de uma vez,

(sabe, sete personalidades, é uma garrafa por cabeça)

Fafi, se tem orkut?

Se tem,

Quando for olhar a imagem do Naru,

me add oka?

**Hawkfield**:

HAWK MENINA(ou menino, não sei não),

valew denovo por betar

Eu já vi doujin NaruSasu

Sasuke EMO

Eu gosto de emos

Azul: Se nunca viu um

Já sim! Eu vi eles andando no shop

Azul: Nunca falou com nenhum emo

Isso é verdade...

Até depois

PARAI, qual seu msn e se tem orkut?

Me add?


	6. A festa e a Noite

Depois de muito tempo...

faz quanto tempo?

... Eu estou aqui com a continua são

**Azul: Você realmente é cara de pau**

Só um pouquinho

Esse cap é pra Fafi

**Cap 6? é 6né?**

O cap leva todos para a sala dele(na verdade até a porta), ele abre o grande portão(?)

Sasu: Não acredito

Naru: Vocês fizeram até um festa, como vocês tinham tanta certeza que nós iamos aceitar?

Cap: Intuição de irmão

"Sasu: Você não é irmão dele ¬ ¬' "

Naruto estavam sentado em uma mesa enquanto os piratas festejavam e tocavam e Sakura e Sai estavam dançando**(Azul: Des de quando o Sai dança? Ta loca?)(Naru: eu concordo, tava bem bedado quando fiz isso)(Azul: ¬¬)**, Sakura e Sai vão em direção aos dois

Saku: Você vão ficar sentados ai a festa inteira?

Naru: Mas é que eu não sei dançar

Sai: E o Sasuke não sabe?

Naru: Sabe, mas...

Saku: Então eu te ensino...

Sakura estende a mão para naruto (Azul: 0.0 Ta dando uma de homem por acaso?)

Saku: ... Eu posso, né Sasuke-kun?

Sasu: Pode

Naruto se levanto e vai com Sakura. Sai se sento perto de Sasuke e os dois assistiam a Sakura TENTANDO ensinar Naruto a dançar, e essa não parava de rir

Sai: Eu entendo por que você gosta dele

Sasu: ...

Sai: Você deve estar realmente feliz não?

Sasuke se vira na direção de Sai que estava sorrindo, dessa vez de verdade

Sasu: Sim ¬/¬, ele é realmente muito fofo quando quer, eu acabo não resistindo

Sai da uma risadinha baixa. Naruto corre em direção aos dois

Sasu: O que foi Naru?

Naruto puxa Sasuke pelo braço

Naru: Eu quero dançar com você

Quase todos já tinham ido dormir, alguns ainda estavan ba sala do Cap

Sasuke estava em um corredor carregando Naruto nas costas

Naru: Shashu-cHAn, Shumimashen

Sasu: Não se preocupe

"Malditos piratas, deram muita bebida para ele"

Sasuke abre uma porta e entra em um quarto que miru tinha arrumado pra eles, ele coloca Naruto sentado na cama

Sasu: Vamos dormir, amanhã você já deve estar melhor, nós ainda temos de cumprir nossa missão

Naruto estica os bbraços em direção a Sasuke o abraçando, Sasuke se abaixa um pouco

Naru: Eu não quero dormir agora

Sasuke sorri

Sasu: Não quer? Bem... então o que vamos fazer até você querer dormir?

Naruto fecha os olhos e faz biquinho

Sasuke beija Naruto que deita ao sentir o peso de Sasuke sobre ele

Sasu: Então você quer isso ao inver de dormir?

Sasuke escorrega sua mão para dentro da parte de baixo do kimono de Naruto(lembrando que eles ainda tão com a roupa do casamento)

Naru: Espe-... ah

Sasuke começa a masagear ...(você sabe muito bem o que)

Sasuke para um pouco e começa a tirar sua camisa e depois a parte de cima do kimono de naruto

Naruto da a volta no pescoço de Sasuke com seus braços enquanto Sasuke beijava o pescoço e de Naruto e logo depois desce para os mamilos fazendo com que Naruto gemise(-/-)

Naru: Sasu -/-

Sasuke vai novamente até o rosto de Naruto e o beija, e denovo, e mais uma vez...

Naru: Você me tortura de mais

Sasuke sorri ao escutar isso e vai em direção a area abaixo da faixa do kimono, ele tira a cueca de naruto e começa e lamber o lugar (0/0) enquanto Naruto tentava abafar seus gemidos

Naru: Para... Ahh, para- com isso

Sasuke se posiciona entre as pernas de Naruto

Sasu: Você é muito apressado

(Como eu posso dizer isso...) Sasuke entra aos poucos em Naruto e quando já estava todo dentro(que coisa mais estranha de se dizer/ escrever) começa a fazer um movimento de vai-e-vem(O/O), Naruto abraça Sasuke com mais força e o beija, ambos chegam a ápice(1) juntos.

Sasuke continua em cima de Naruto, lhe beijando o pescoço, mas agora cansado, e Naruto com estava agora dormindo

(1)Ápice é um nome da minha escola, mas foi só coincidencia

já que a Fafi-chan foi a unica a me deixar uma review eu paro por aqui

Primeira lemon que eu faço!!

Não me apedregem!

Review

Fafi Rposinha

Corre e esmaga ela Pelo menos você me deixou um review,

TT-TT, o povo parou de ler por acaso?

Aperta mais a Fafi

E ai menina, esse cap é seu viu

YOHOO, Cap fã de yaoi, minha sakura tambem

Eu demorei mas vim né

eu ainda não sei quantos caps vai ter a historia

Azul: Ela não te perguntou nada disso

Ç Ç, não precisa dizer, eu sei disso

Tchal fafi, até o proximo cap,

que eu não sei quando vai ser

Povo!! Volta por favor,

pelo menos duas!

Poooor faaaaaaaaaaavooooooooooooor!!


	7. Bebados e de ressaca

E AI MINA!!

**Azul: se realmente é cara de pau**

Por que?

Eu não demorei tanto assim

**Azul: só mais de uma semana**

Mais eu tava em semana de prova

**Azul: isso não é desculpa, você só estuda antes de dormir**

Verdade,

Valew pessoal,

eu recebi 5 reviews, e foi tudo no mesmo dia!!

**Cap 7(meu nomero da sorte!)**

Enquanto ocorria o lime de naruto e sasuke, na sala da festa só restavam mais tres pessoas. Itachi, Hio e Cap estavam na sala, esses dois ultimos bebados

Ita: Cap, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Cap(bebinho): ClaaAro!

Ita: A onda que trouxe o Naruto pra este navio era um jutsu, eu acho que foi feito por alguem nesse navio

Cap: Ah sim, fui euUu que fiZz

Ita: então você estava atraz da carga do outro navio?

Hio(mais bebinho que o outro): QueÊ! Vocêe tpa atrazz... do meu navioooOOOO.HIC!

Cap: Eu te que tava, mais a minha irmãzinha tava no navio, entÃaoo eu disistiii

Hio: Quêem é sua irmãzinha?

Ita: Acho que ele ta falando do Naruto

Hio: Então o naruto é sua irRmãa, eu tAmbein tenho uma irmãaãaaãa

Cap: É loóoóogicóoo

Hio: Então o Naruto é uma garota?

Cap: Por isso ele casou com o sosakÊêee(by Xaruto)

Hio:Ahh, eu acheei que os dois eram huuomensz-hic, achei que eranhu Gaaayzs

Cap: Não diz isso da minha irrmãzinhã

Hio: Gômêm

Cap: eu te perdoõ, mais só porqueee eu ia roubar seeo navio

Ita: Eu vou sair daqui¬¬"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOo

Cocoricooo!!(som de tiro galo morto por algum pirata)

De manhã Hio, Cap e Naruto estavam no convez, os três de ressaca, Sasuke e Itachi estavam no outro navio cuidando da carga. Sakura estava conversando com Silba e Saiestava dormindo sentado

Shil: Você é medica?

Saku: Sou

Shil: Você não tem nada pra ressaca não?

Saku: --" O naruto se recupera rapido, mas o Cap e o CapitãoHio, bem, acho mesmo so agua.

Shilba somi derrepente e depois reaparece carregando dois baldes de agua, ele vai em direção a Cap e Hio e taca a agua neles. Ele volta pra perto da sakura

Saku: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer

Shilba aponta pra sai

Shil: E esse aí?

Saku: 0.0, deixa ele quieto, ele só ta dormindo

OoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoO

Eu: Cap, Nós estamas chegando perto da costa

Cap: Não gritaaa Eu !ç ç!(- eu tava tentan do fazer ele tampando os ouvidos com as mãos, parece? acho que não)

Hio: Melhor eu voltar pro meu navio

Cap: Vocês vão estender sua bandeira?

Hio: Se eu não fizer isso, vão atirar em mim e depois perguntar o que eu quero

Cap: Verdade, eu tenho de ir pra outro caminha, acho que piratas não vão ser bem vindos

Cap Abraça Naruto que tava do seu lado

Cap: Naruchan! Naru-chan Ç.Ç

Naru: Cap, você esta me emagando, não me sacode que minha cabeça dói

Cap senta em um canto do navio, aura negra e fazendo circulos no chão(acho que todos já viram isso, pelo menos em pokemon)

Cap: Então Naru-chan me odeia

Naruto se senta ao lado de Cap

Naru: Isso não é verdade Oni-chan

Cap: Oni-chan, você me chamou de Oni-chan?

Naru: Chamei

Cap: Naruto!

Cap pula em cima de Naruto(se o sasuke visse isso, ele ia ficar com ciumes)

Naru: É o primeiro vez que você me chama pelo nome

OoOOoOOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOO

Naruto(já melhor), Capitão Hio(ainda de ressaca), Sakura(...) e Sai(agora acordado) estavam de volta ao navio de Hio, no outro navio Cap estava chorando enquanto mordia um lenço

(Aqui tão todos gritando por causa da distandia dos navios)

Naru: Oni-chan! Agente se vê!

Cap: NARUTO TT-TT... PEGA!

Cap joga um pacote quadrado em direção á naruto, que pega

Naru: Que isso?

Cap: UMA LEMBRANÇA

Naru: OBRIGADO!!

Cap: "T-T, ele é tão bonitinho"

Naru: TCHAU ONI-CHAN!!

oOooOooOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoO

CONTINUA...

**LahKage:**

Quem bom que você voltou!!

Por que que não tava abrindo?

Se tem firefox?

De vez enquando o site não abre no firafox, só na net normal

**Fafi Raposinha:**

Não muito bem um lemon, é uma tentativa,

eu não queria fazer um lemon por que acho não encaixarinha no meu istilo de estoria,

daí eu fiz um lime

Quem bom que você gostou

O POVO VOLTOU!!

Foi só eu por o cap que eu recebi 5reviews no mesmo dia!!

Como você pergunta se eu tenho orkut?

Eu tenho você no orkut, lembra?

Até(talvez) essa semana ou semana que vem

**Hawkfield: **

Hawk garota, se ficou chateada por que eu perguntei se você era homem ou mulher?

Foi mal, eu fique com duvida por causa do seu nome

Acho que ninguem aqui acredita se eu disser que eu sou homem né?

Minha ideia desde o começo não era fazer um lemon,

por que eu acho que não conbinaria com a minha escrita,

eu só não lembra como é que chamava

Sobre os loiros de uke?

Você já viu Winter Cicada?

O loiro(que tem cara, mesmo, de uke) é seme

Os capitulos eu vou escrever e já por, acho mais facil,

Quando eu for escrever oneshots eu posso que mandar?

Tem uma que ta pronta faz tempo,

mais eu só vou por quando essa acabar porque é um depois dessa fic e a minha fic LeeGaa

**Nao-chan n.n:**

Demorei um pouquinho

Azul: Pouquinho!?

Ta, um tempo,

mais o cap ta aqui

Menina, se leu tudos os cp de uma vez!

E ainda mandou review em todas!!

Naruto já se acostumou a usar o vestido,

se vai ver é quando eles voltarem pra vila

se pergunta se o sasu é tarado a ponto de pedir pro naru usar vestido?

Ta louca?

Ele morava com aquela cobra do orochi,

ele é um tarado!

Valew!!

T+

**Psychotic Kaiya:**

Kyaa!!

Leitora nova (ou sera que não)

Minha fic foi favoritada!!

que legal,

que bom que você gostou

continue lendo viu!!

OoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoO

IMPORTANTI!

Não é tão importante é só pra que você s leiam mesmo...

Bem, eu queria que o povo que ta lendo me deixassem sugestões de como querem que acabe a estoria,

por enquanto eu só tenho acho que mais um cap nas minhas folhas,

então por favor!!

Me deem ideias,

varias!!

Daí eu misturo suas ideias com as minha e sai uma... uma..

COISA!!

Tmais


End file.
